butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Devil
Background Hadeon Popik was born to a proletariat family. His father and his grandfather and his great-grandfather had all worked in the same heavy equipment factory that he was employed at. There they had produced the tractors, trains, mining equipment, and trucks that so much of Eastern Europe depended upon. There they had produced the tanks that rolled back the Nazi assault and dominated Eastern Europe with. The end of the Soviet Union brought about change. To some, it meant a loss of a steady, if meager existence. To others, it meant opportunity to those who would seize it. With the de-nationalization of industries, many factories were sold to consortiums of investors or to unions. It was not Hadeon Popik's idea to buy the heavy equipment factory, but it caused a spark within him as the possibility to be an owner rather than a factory cog dawned on him. He put all of his money and his family's money into the endeavor, pooled with twenty-three others. Under his considerable self-taught management abilities, the factory was more productive than before. But he wanted more and found that many markets were difficult to break into. Seeing a solution, he approached the Russian Mafia's Ukrainian branch. It was, after all, the only large organization in the former Soviet Union that could actually get things done. He made deals and soon found himself part of the organization. The factory flourished and so did Popik. In another three years, he found himself sole owner of that factories, and five others spread across the Ukraine. He also found himself the boss of the Ukrainian branch of the Russian Mafia. He enforced deals, both legal and illegal, whether oral or written. He found that the verbal contract was his favorite. It was early during this period of time that he realized his metahuman powers. Angered that the local mafia head had reneged on a deal he slammed his fists on the boss's desk repeatedly, not knowing that he was growing larger, growing horns and a tail, and sprouting wings. That boss did not last longer than three seconds in his grip; it wasn't the asphyxiation caused by Hadeon's grip on his throat that killed the boss, it was the liters of blood that had spilled from his spurting jugular veins. Once Hadeon Popik was firmly entrenched as boss of the Ukrainian branch of the Russian Mafia and his business empire expanded to encompass most of Eastern Europe, he received a visit from a man who simply called himself The Emperor. After a long talk over hot piroshki and vodka, he agreed to become part of TAROT. After all it did fit in his vision that he should have a stake in ruling the world. Personality and Motivations Wise people will tell you that there are two rules when dealing with Hadeon Popik. The first is to never accept a deal that he proposes. The second is to never break any deals that you make with him. Both are equally hard. Popik will use every trick he knows to make deals whether by charm, blackmail, or simply knowledge of what his target wants. He is often successful. If anyone ever breaks a deal or even if he perceives that someone is disrespecting him, that person will never forget it - if he survives. He is a hard-charging entrepreneur that probably would have still been involved with TAROT even if he had no powers. Quote "Shall we make a deal now?" Powers and Abilities Hadeon Popik is a metahuman who can transform himself into the living, breathing incarnation of the most popular vision of Satan himself. In this form, he is nearly ten feet tall and absolutely terrifying. He is superhumanly strong in this form, and very hard to hurt (he is especially immune to heat and fire). His hands are tipped with razor-sharp talons. In this form, he is capable of breathing great gouts of fire at his opponents. Appearance Of approximately average height and build, Hadeon Popik is nevertheless a rather handsome Devil. Hadeon Popik prefers to wear business suits the majority of the time, favoring gray, black, or white, often with pinstripes and a trendy tie. He accessorizes with Swiss watches and fashionable belts and shoes to complete the image. When not trying to charm you into making a deal, he can be quite imposing. He is equally imposing, although a tad bit less handsome, when he changes to his demon form. As The Devil he looks like a large demon with wings, fangs, and horns. Pity to the human being that meets him in this form. Category:Characters Category:Ukrainian Characters Category:Villains Category:Casual Killers Category:Bricks Category:Ukrainian VIllains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Tarot Villains